fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Razaul Sventorsa
|- |rōmaji = Azauru-Subentosa|kanji = アザウル・スベントーサー |alias = Dark Lord of the Black Land The Golden Knight |color = Black |text = dewd |name = Razaul Sventorsa |race = Unknown |gender = Male |age = ??? |height = 6'0 |weight = 176lbs |hair = Gold |eyes = Gold(Human Form) Red(Demon Form) |birthday = Jan 01 |blood type = ??? |occupation = Guild Master |base of operations = The Black Land |previous occupation = King Follower of Zeref |status = Alive |relatives = None |magic = Fire Magic Air Magic Water Magic Earth Magic Sword Magic Elemental Fusion |weapons = Brahmadanda : Decree by the Seven Sages of Heaven Gleipnir: the chains that bind the Murderer of Gods Kavacha and Kundala: The Armor endowed with Protection of the Sun|previous partner = Zeref}}Razaul Sventorsa(アザウル・スベントーサー Azauru-Subentosa), an ancient being that was thought lost long ago from the history of mankind. He was famously known as the first of Zeref's followers and who worshiped his ideals. In modern era, majority of people possess no knowledge of his existence, since his records were erased by the magic council, leaving no evidence of him. He is known to be not from Earthland, but a "visitor" who came to Earthland hundreds years ago. He now resides in a mystical place, known as the Black Land, an ancient ruin left behind by ancient civilization long ago, given the title, "The Dark Lord of the Black Land"(黒い大地の魔王 Kuroi daichi no maō). Over the last hundreds of years, he has been preparing an ancient ceremony , called the "Valpurga Festa" to gather several dark forces together, awaiting the return of his old ally to deliver the "salvation" and bring forth the final judgement to mankind. Appearance Razaul is portrayed as a young slender and yet fairly muscular man with average height in his late 20s, his looks are often described as charming and irresistable to women , as if he casted an enchantment magic upon them. He is often refered as a man with a Golden Body, a perfect proportioned body with gold hair and a pair of gold eyes, an appearance fitting for a true king. While some of his subordinates prefer to call him "Goldilocks" behind his back, he is irritated by the use of such despicable name and does not tolerate such insolence. The root of his origin lies from a distant world, far beyond the law and understanding of humankind on Earthland. He describes his own homeland as a literal "Hell" and humans in his world are nearly extinct. He was bound to a human form when he visited Earthland centuries ago, hence being trapped in his current weakened form. He possesses another appearance, just slightly different from his human figure. In the state of his "True Demon" form, his figure is more or less likely the same, except the part where his pair of golden eyes turn into crimson, similar to blood. In addition, when he enters into combat, he is usually seen wearing a set of Golden Armor, fitting his own figure, hence being called "The Golden Knight"(黄金騎士 Kogane kishi). This constantly leaves a heavy impression on people's minds, due to the unpleasant look on his eyes, adding every movements made by him leaves a killing intent, as if they were entranced by something unpleasant. He is only seen taking off his armor when he meets a worthy opponent, befitting for him to utilize his ultimate weapon. Personality As the sovereign and ruler of his world, he is known to be cold, calculating and an honorable figure. He is ruthless, but not evil, wise, but not all-knowing. He is arrogant and possesses great confidence in all of his doings. He truly believes himself to be the ruler of all worlds, and treats everyone as they are inferior. He consider those who dare to challenge him is to court death, should they get in his way of his plans or entertainment, no matter allies or enemies. He treats himself as the principle of everything, the absolute rule and doctrine that all should obey and follow. He only views the strong ones are capable and worthy to serve him, and the fate of the weak ones is their inevitable death, following the law of "the Survival of the Fittest". He showed an interest to the region, known as the Black Land when he arrived on Earthland centuries ago, due to the nostalgia, reminding him of his own world. From a child to a full grown man, he had always been seen as dark and brooding, showing no sign of emotions, simply an empty vessel, never had a "purpose" in his life. He had no concern for anyone else, only dedicated to serving himself. Eventually, he became bored of his life on his old world, he began to ward off his boredom by travelling to other worlds, visiting them and destroying them as he pleased. He encountered Zeref during his first landing on Earthland, and somewhat engaged in combat with him for entertainment. To his surprise, they were evenly matched and he considered it his first loss. He mentioned that his loss was not because of his abilities or strength, but the lack of something from his inner self, being a void being, without knowing his true self, and only filled with emptiness. Ever since then, he pursued and followed Zeref to pursue knowledge of understanding human nature even more. If Zeref is known to be the darkness aspect of humanity, while Fairy Tail embodies the light of humanity, then Razaul is said to be the wall separating both sides, resembling an untainted paper. From his perspective, unlike humans, he only sees death as a means to an end, being immortal, he cannot understand the concept of death. After centuries, he still could not grasp the meaning of being human, only until his final moments, he finally reached a conclusion that he never wanted to understand humans, but desired to become one himself and live among them. He realized that power and immortality never meant anything to him, only lying to himself , claiming to be a perfect being, fearing to meet his end. He accepted his fate and faded away with integrity, indebted to the ones who taught him the true nature of the world of humanity. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Lord of the Elements(要素の支配者 Yōso no shihai-sha): His powers rival those of Zeref's, as he considered Zeref his equal. However, in terms of fire power, he's more versatile , he relies on a variety of elemental magic. So far, he is capable of utilizing the main five elements, that are Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and lastly, the fifth mystical element , known as Aether. His mastery over the elemental magic makes him a troublesome opponent for anyone, even though he used magic only utilizing the five elements, he claims to be capable of employing new elemental magic using a skill of his, called Elemental Fusion, enable him to use the sub-elements for combat as well. He chose the usage of the elements, since elements are substances of nature that shape the world, and due to the fact that they are universal, they are convenient sources of magic and available everywhere. This also helps him to develop an affinity for elements, granting him access to all compositions and concepts of magic that applies elements, and resulting in his capability to invoke Elementals(精霊 Seirei), by means, Nature Spirits, those which are extensions of nature and protect the will of nature. With complete realization of the elements of nature, he can perceive the life force of other creatures or inanimate objects, even sensing their alignments and power. However, the invocation of the elementals will cost 10 times the usual amount of magical energy for him to cast common spells. More importantly, due to his weakened mortal vessel, his powers are limited to only 50%, unable to draw out his full power as the Lord of Elementals. Fire Magic '(火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): one of Razaul's common magic types that he usually utilize, it's the caster magic employing the element of fire. It is seen that he applies several forms of fire in combat with various colors. Each Flame possesses different levels of fire power. '''Water Magic '(水の魔法 Mizu no Mahō): a versatile type of caster magic that Razaul utilizes against his opponents. However, unlike expert Water level casters such as Juvia , who is capable of altering their bodies into liquid form, Razaul finds such method to be "a technique only for weaklings" , he refuses to resort to such poor act, since it will only defile his reputation. Nevertheless , he does not carry the title of the Lord of elements for nothing, his water magic skills should not be underestimated, he even demonstrated by splitting an entire lake to create a pathway for himself. 'Wind Magic '(風魔法 Kaze Mahō): Due to the employment of the static and kinetic energy of the air, this caster magic is by far Razaul's favorite. He says this magic is "enough to rid off the scums" in a quick and clean death. He prefers to use Wind Magic to quickly dispose of his weak opponents, since it's much faster and he prefers not to dirty his hands with such weaklings. 'Earth Magic '(土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō): With great knowledge over the landscapes on Earthland, Razaul is able to use Earth magic to his fullest advantage, capable of using its terrain advantage against his opponents. Similar to Hoteye of Oracion Seis and Jura Neekis of the Ten Wizard Saints, he can harden the soil of earth as tough as iron or liquefy them as soft as quicksand. He applies Earth Magic together with his genius tactics, trapping his enemies or bury them using his life-time experience on the geographical features of Earthland. '''Elemental Fusion(要素核融合 Yōso kaku yūgō): Weapon: Brahmadanda: Decree by the Seven Sages of Heaven '(乾坤の七仙人で法令 Kenkon no nana sen'nin de hōrei) '''Gleipnir: Chains that bind the Murderer of Gods '(神々殺人者を拘束の鎖 Kamigami satsujin-sha o kōsoku no kusari) '''Kavacha and Kundala: The Armor endowed with Protection of the Sun(日輪の防護に恵まれ鎧 Nichirin no bōgo ni megumare yoroi)